


LML三十题  其二 ABO（上）

by fanhuaruzhen2077



Category: lm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanhuaruzhen2077/pseuds/fanhuaruzhen2077
Summary: 中规中矩的ABO 下篇也不会很H
Kudos: 1





	LML三十题  其二 ABO（上）

ABO LM  
刚进国一队的小队员都已经分化好了。许昕，你怎么回事？  
考虑到十三四岁的男孩子们正处于分化的年纪，基本上每个有性征的队员都会重新分队，被带到同性别的队里训练。陆陆续续大队伍的人马分散，基本上每天都会少几个的样子，像是老鹰捉小鸡一样。对于这“按照性别分组”的制度，队员们也是一头雾水，因为之前没听说过这样一回事，虽然指导们也给他们普及过ABO的概念，啥是抑制剂，啥是发情期，什么是标记。但这些概念未免太过模糊，初出茅庐的少年哪里懂得这些，只不过是随大流，乖乖听教练组的话。  
马龙是第一个分化的，鉴定结果是Alpha，被秦老师带到了A组随大队一起训练，他的早熟让知道们都大吃一惊。而在国家队，还有另外一个让指导们惊讶中带着迷惑的——  
“刚进国一队的小队员都已经分化好了。许昕，你怎么回事？  
”  
“你以为我不着急啊。”  
和马龙不一样，许昕发育得非常之慢。身边小伙伴陆陆续续出现性征谈情说爱的时候他在旁边纳闷，心想你们脑子出问题了？同龄人有了小心思眉来眼去他歪头盯着他们，满脸的疑惑。  
秦志戬主管的这俩小队员一个在A组，一个在未分化组，两头球馆跑让他有点吃不消。知道老秦年纪大了，让他来去折腾不合适，许昕自告奋勇说秦指导你把我送到A组呗，这样也方便，也能让我哥俩相见，两全其美。秦指导白了他一眼，在你没分化性别之前不让你进A组是照顾你，你要是想你哥好好练球让见一面也行。  
听了这话许昕不乐意了，“凭什么，自从马龙去别的组，不让我跟他住一起，还不让我跟他见面了，这是针对我俩？”  
“就是针对你俩！”秦志戬努努嘴，“你俩性别分化是队里的重点，把性别报告单拿来，你和马龙想见几面见几面，我不拦着。”  
但不要以为关了他的人就没有办法了，晚上许昕偷偷摸摸出来，敲开了自家师哥的窗户。这俩像是打游击战一样偷偷摸摸出了训练基地的门，一路沿着河边骑着单车，夜晚的风有点凉，但是许昕的兴致丝毫不减，这边说着指导们的糗事，那边吐槽队员眉来眼去队内恋爱。马龙一直低着头不声不响，看师弟的时候也是心事重重的样子。  
“许昕”马龙突然开口，“你知道...你知道什么叫发情期吗？”  
当头一问把正在天南地北瞎扯八卦的许昕给问懵了，他有点不相信自己的耳朵。啥，啥是发情期？  
“——不太了解”，他挠挠头，突然灵光一现“秦指导跟我说过，发情期就是....身上热热的，然后需要有抑制剂才能度过，不然会很难受”，“啥是发情期？”他反问道。  
马龙咬了下下嘴唇，欲言又止。默默地给他看自己左手上的针孔。“这个就是。”针孔有四五个，红的发紫，已经结了血痂，可以看到有几个像是今天新打上去的，“发情期就是...一个时期，你将来也会经历这个，挺难受的，要靠打抑制剂才能缓解”，他抬起头，直视着许昕的眼睛，笑得有些苦涩，“我己经有半个月没有好好练过球了，全是发情期闹的。”  
许昕似懂非懂点了点头，惊讶得睁大了眼睛，“这么严重？那咋办？”  
“我也不知道，得有一周了。反正就是，挺难受。嗯。”  
“哥你这应该是刚分化不太适应，你啥有时候有空，我给你当陪练，好不好？”  
“...好”  
许昕纳闷师哥为什么进了A队像是变了一个人，俩人经常偷跑出去玩他的气压也不像今天这么低，像是在忍受着什么。  
又哄又骗给马龙吃了点东西，看他脸色总算好了些。许昕吹着夜晚的凉风，有些担忧师哥的身体状况。  
我到底什么时候能知道自己的性别啊？  
偷跑出去吃夜宵回来之后一连几天也没见到马龙人影，有人说他被指导们罚了，因为他被指导们发现了；还有人说他大病了一场，好几天都没练球；还有人说他谈恋爱了......我的天，这到底是发生啥了？微信不回，电话不接，平时连面也见不到，这是被禁足了？许昕旁敲侧击问过秦指导，说我哥去哪了？  
“你哥的事先放一边，你性别报告出来没？”  
“还没，昨天采血，今天出结果，我下午去领。”  
“出结果了告诉我一声，我带你去见他。”


End file.
